Bonnie and Clyde
by threesixtyloving
Summary: Oneshot of how Bonnie and Damon's "Bonnie and Clyde" routine really ended.


A/N: Hey guys here's a random oneshot because I was having bamon feelings and also this would've made that whole "Bonnie and Clyde" act a thousand times better. Honestly, I couldn't remember this episode that well and didn't want to rewatch so here's my twisted version of it.

They had been looking through the storage units for what seemed like forever. Bonnie had mentally given up about half an hour ago.

She was exhausted, which seemed to be a regular occurrence as of late. _I guess that's what dying does to you_ she thought to herself, scoffing at the tragedy of it all.

Damon looked over at her with a brow quirked in interest. "What are you complaining about Judgy? its your ass we're saving here, remember?"

"My ass wouldn't need to be saved if someone had stuck around for me three years ago" she said pointedly, looking into his sharp blue eyes.

He looked down quickly, regret filling his face. When he looked back up at her the look was replaced with a sarcastic grin, "well who knows if my presence would've stopped your _epic love_ from getting you into this mess."

Bonnie looked away _,_ of course it would have stopped her… sometimes just the thought of his smirk and his snark andthose eyes always _those eyes_ … she shook her head, sometimes just the thought of him was enough to stop her from wanting to be with Enzo at all _._

Damon knew Bonnie was still pissed at him, and rightly so he admitted, but he was equally pissed at her. _How could she trust Enzo_ he thought to himself _, is that really the best she could do…?_ He was cringing just thinking about seeing Enzo and Bonnie getting cuddly in _their_ house in the woods.

Suddenly a loud crashing noise pulled them both out of their thoughts. Bonnie looked around frantically but couldn't see anything. Damon could hear footsteps approaching and motioned for Bonnie to stand behind him as a shadowy figure approached them.

"It's just me love no need to hide" Enzo's thick accent rang out across the room. Bonnie quickly stepped out and around Damon to throw herself into Enzo's arms

Damon made a gagging noise so quiet he was sure only Enzo would here it.

"Ah good to see you two haven't killed each other yet" Enzo said sarcastically

"Not for lack of trying" Bonnie said with a sneer throwing a look over her shoulder in Damon's direction.

"I just came by to let you know I am heading back to the house to have a chat with our lovely huntress" said enzo, grimacing at the thought of having to be face to face with Rayna once more.

"Maybe I should come?" Bonnie offered, desperate to escape Damon and his lingering gazes that were making her feel things she was sure she had forgotten.

"Best not love, you're the only one who knows what the grimoire looks like, there's no chance Damon will find it on his own"

"Looks like you're stuck with me bon bon" Damon said, a grin spreading across his face.

Bonnie pouted up at Enzo who simply shrugged at her and whispered, "This will all be over in a few days"

Bonnie shivered at his response. It would all be over in a few days. Either they would find a way to save her life or she would die _. Again._

"Let's go bon times a wasting" Damon sang out making noises of a ticking clock.

She felt anger flooding over her once again. Leave it to him to make this whole thing into a joke.

She turned back to focus her attention on Enzo who gave her a chaste kiss on the forehead before turning to leave.

Damon waited until Enzo was out of earshot and finally said "He must be simply a bore in the sack, love" mocking Enzo's accent.

Bonnie bit her lip to stop from laughing at Damon's sad attempt at a British accent. She cocked a brow, "You have _no idea_ what you're talking about _'love'_ …" she responded, allowing lust to fill her voice like she was reliving some passionate moment between them.

"Lets just find this thing before someone figures out that were here" Damon grumbled pushing past Bonnie.

 _One point for team bon_ , bonnie thought to herself adding to her mental tally. It seemed that talking about Enzo was the number one way to hurt Damon, and _oh_ how she wanted him to hurt. Even if it was only a fraction of how much she had hurt when he left her.

Another hour of searching high and low for the grimoire and they were still empty handed. Bonnie suggested that her and Damon split up but he refused to leave her side.

"where was this persistence three years ago" bonnie mumbled to herself not caring if Damon could hear her or not.

"Shhh Bonnie stop" Damon shushed her

She placed a hand on her hip, "you can't shush me just because its something you don't want to hear"

"No bon shhh like someone is coming, so shut up and let me keep you alive" Damon spat

Bonnie narrowed her eyes in his direction but Damon never noticed.

He was running out of time so he decided on the first plan that popped into his head.

He turned swiftly, grabbing Bonnie and pushing her up against one of the storage units. It had been so long since he had held her he forgot how petite she was. _How could someone so small be such a forest fire_ he thought to himself.

Bonnie didn't know what was happening, all she knew was that her body was responding in ways that betrayed her.

He surrounded her. He who made it hard to eat or sleep or breath without the thought of him crossing her mind.

She couldn't help but melt into him. She had been mad. _So mad_. Mostly because he had taken this away from her, the ability to be held by him. To feel his strong arms lifting her up and carrying her away from danger.

Before she had time to adjust to his proximity his lips were on hers. The kiss was not soft or supple it was harsh and full of need. It was consuming her from the inside out.

She felt his tongue on her lips begging entrance into her mouth and she let him. Their tongues collided, exploring each other in a way they never had before. He was all she could taste. He tasted like cinnamon, spicy in a way she hadn't expected.

Damon muffled a moan as he felt Bonnies tongue enter his mouth. This may have been his best plan yet. He hadn't planned to kiss her, not like this anyways. He had been planning to tell her that they were going to pretend to be hooking up so whichever witch hunter appeared around that corned would think that they just interrupted a make out session and not a 'Save Bonnie Search'.

That _was_ his plan until he realized just how doable Bonnie Bennett looked, especially when she was mad at him.

So, he kissed her and when it felt too good to stop he hoped that if he kept going he could make her forget the last three years, and Enzo and even Elena.

His hand slipped up the back of her shirt while the other one gripped the back of her thigh quickly lifting her off the ground and grinding into her.

She moaned at the sudden contact. She could feel him at the very core of her. He made her feel like entire acres of her were on fire. Her skin was tingling with energy and she ran her fingers through his hair pulling on it in thick tufts.

He was so lost in the moment he had almost forgotten that his initial actions had a purpose, until he heard footsteps just around the corner.

As soon as the footsteps stopped Damon looked towards the man standing at the end of the hall, making sure that Bonnie's face was blocked by his own.

The man immediately took his hand off his gun holster after noticing Damon still between Bonnies legs, pressed against the wall.

"Uh sorry wrong room" the man muttered before backing away.

Damon released his grip on Bonnies thighs slowly lowering her to the ground. As soon as her feet hit the ground he took a step back looking at her flustered expression.

All she could do was whisper _, "what the hell Damon"_ her emerald eyes never leaving his.


End file.
